Salacious
by Seoul81
Summary: He isn't sure how he ended up in this position, but like hell if he won't enjoy it while he can. OC-Insert. So much smut. I take requests.


Hehe...Enjoy?

Squalo's dick hits the back of my throat with a constant slick sucking sound, one that's easy to adjust my breathing pattern. He isn't as forceful as Xanxus, or as erratic as Lussuria, but his scrunched up expression of embarrassment every time I look up at him from near his crotch is hilariously cute.

He'd been frustrated this afternoon-some grunt or another fucked up on a mission to get Xanxus's wine, and ended up coming back empty-handed, causing Xanxus to chuck his current almost empty bottle at his head. Take the fact that he was ready to fight and cause even more property damage and the fact that I was horny and add it together and it ended up with us both in a supply closet with his cock down my throat.

It smells sort of like the ammonia from the cleaning supplies in the closet, but the scent is mostly blocked by the overpowering smell of wine-vintage 1998 Rose from Southern California to be exact. It's a pleasant smell, so unlike the sweat and musk coating Squalo's pubes.

Taking a slightly deeper breath at the pause between breaths, I circle my hands around his ass and push the globes towards me, causing him to make a slight choking sound as my nose hits his. Pelvic cradle while deep throating him. I feel around for his hand and guide it to my throat-he makes a whine quite like a dog as he can feel the bulge of his dick from inside my throat, right above my Adam's apple. He thrusts again, making more pitiful sounds as his hand tightens around my throat, and.-

"Hehe, our new Varia cloud officer is a big slut haven't you heard? Wonder if he'll suck me off if I ask."

"Are you kidding me? The slut wouldn't even ask- haven't you seen what he does to Xanxus? He just opened his fly and started giving him head right there!"

It's annoying comments like these that spoil the mood.

I maneuver Squalo's cock out of my throat and out of my mouth, trying not to scrape it with any teeth before swallowing the pre smeared on my lips. It's salty, incredibly bitter, and has a strange texture, but I'm used to it. Even like it, to say the least. I would've liked it better had the two idiots outside the closet door not interrupted me.

"Luca."

He calls my name, face adorably flushed and teeth gritted to the point where my name is only a bitten out growl. His hand tangles in my hair in a fist and shoves my face down to his crotch- A decent 7-inch girth that's quite pleasing on the tongue. There are bubbly strings of saliva that pearl and drool down the length of his cock that make the throbbing veins all the starker against the flesh. Its It's adorable that he thinks he can force me to continue the blow job that the two random idiots outside the doors interrupted.

To be fair, it's his choice now. Either he walks out to yell at the two grunts and nearly behead them while his dick is swinging out of his pants, or he can ask me to continue nicely and have the two grunts walk in on him getting the blow job of his life. I can see the conflict on his face-vein throbbing at the corner of his forehead before he ultimately crumbles.

"Luca, please."

Standing up from my crouched position and purposeful knock to a mop that had been digging into my calf, I tug his hair down to give his lips a cum-stained kiss. His lips are chapped and don't yield, but I yank his hair and dig my heel on his reinforced dress shoes, denting the treated leather to get his most to open in a wordless snarl.

His mouth opens after that, tongue snaking out behind sharp canines to answer my own. Behind the bitter saltiness of cum, he tastes a bit like saliva, like the wine that dribbled into his mouth, and-is that bell pepper? Bleh.

"What was that!?"

"It was coming from the closet-don't tell me it's another rat-Fucking hate those beady-eyed bastards!"

Smirking into squall's lips, I jab a canine into the soft flesh of his lip to make it bleed, causing him to let out a quiet exclamation of "fuck!", and a dirty, hazy glare before sinking back down on my knees.

Palming his length in my hand, I let my palm travel from the base to the tip, tracing the large vein on the underside while slowly removing the pressure of my fingers one by one until only my thumb and pointer finger remain. I give him a wicked smirk, pressing the tip of my thumb into his slit and letting the nail bite in just shy of painful. He fucking _keens_.

"Now then, what do good boys say, Squalo?"

" _Fuck. you."_ He bites out, checks ablaze and eyes slanted off to the side, refusing to look at me.

"Hm. Close enough."

I let his dick slide back into my mouth at a snail's pace, inch by inch until the very tip of it rests at the entrance of my throat.

Then, I hum.

It's like a goddamn switch-his head bangs backward against the wood of the supply closet side and he lets out a sound half groan, and half sigh that's incredibly satisfying. His hand fins it's way into my hair and clenches it with a vice-like grip, turnabout is FairPlay and all that, fisting it as an anchor to keep himself from yelling out loud.

"There it is again! I swear, it must be a huge rat!"

"I'll open the doors with you on three-I swear, for every one of these things you see, there are at least 50 that you don't see! On three alright!?"

I slide his cock out of my mouth so just the bulbous tip is resting at my lips, my hand begins to clench at the base of Squalo's dick, sliding up and down in a vice grip that's only possible due to the slimy mixture of saliva and pre, coating the length of his dick.

"Three!"

His hips are trembling now-it's extremely cute, and I let the tip of his dick rest on my lips to give it an appreciative kiss.

"Two!"

I use my other hand to cup at his balls, lightly pinching the skin before rolling them in the palm of my hand. I can feel the resulting jolt and let his dick sit balanced on my tongue.

"One!"

Squalo's face is lovely. His head is tilted back so I can only see the sharp cut of his jaw bones and nose while a hint of his ridiculously long eye-lashes peek from beyond his cheekbones. The first shot of semen comes In a forceful spray, missing my mouth and splattering onto my cheeks and hair. The second and third shots are thick spurts of ejaculate that coat my tongue, sliding down my throat while the excess drips off the sides of my tongue and onto the chest of the Varia uniform. I can hear the footsteps of the two morons outside, thumping on the marble flooring like two low-level goons only fit for causing havoc in bar fights for distractions.

Bam!

So slow! It shouldn't take fifteen steps to ram into the closet!

I have the decency to at least tuck Squalo back in his pants, but I don't wipe him off in order to make him squirm-serves him right for not looking at me while he came.

Two shocked faces, Dumb and Dumber, stare at Squalo and me, only remembering to stand at attention and salute when Squalo's embarrassed cough causes them to stop gaping and stand up straight.

"Officer Squalo! Officer Luca!"

Standing up from my crouch and not laughing is difficult! They look so.. so flabbergasted and hilarious with their red-stained faces. Admittedly, my face, hair, and clothing is covered in cum, but it's much better than the disgusting stick wetness of arterial spray, I always did look better with pearls rather than rubies. Raising a spit-slick hand to wipe the cum off my face, I lick my hand, swiping a slick path from the edge of my palm to the tip of my pointer.

"Russo. Alfonsi. _Dreadful_ investigative work. The standard practice is to shoot _before_ asking-you're lucky that we weren't intruders... And if you shoot your allies, too bad. Guess they weren't Varia quality. And …rats? Really? With those noises?"

I nab Squalo's spare glove for his prosthetic hand and use it to wipe down my grimy cum-stained fingers, grimacing as the cool squelch of spit oozes down my wrists,

"Secondly, fifteen steps to break down a closet door is disappointing. You should need at most _four._ "

Stuffing the used and grimy glove back into Squalo's uniform pocket with a teasing pat, I dodge the disgusted swats he aims at my shoulder with casual side-steps. The disgusted and fascinated expressions on the two moron's faces are honestly amusing. I can see their eyes grow glazed, tracing the slide of a stray pearl of translucent come still rolling down the breast of my uniform.

"Thirdly."

They snap back to attention with a startled sort of jerk.

"4 AM situational training. You're a disappointment to the Varia brand at this point."

Snagging Squalo's outstretched hand, I cup his jawbone and lay a filthy kiss with visible tongue. I hear the sudden surprised squeaks and smirk into the kiss. Squalo pinches my side through my uniform in a reprimanding pinch before snorting and nudging me away. I quickly lean in towards his neck to land a sizable bite, but his prosthetic hand cups my mouth, causing me to lay a kiss on his mechanical palm.

"Squalo. My rooms. 10."

Turning away with a swaying my hips and knowing that three sets of eyes follow the sight is the highlight of my day. If exhibitionism causes more idiots to trip over themselves to follow me and get slammed into walls via an enraged anthropomorphic shark, I should definitely do so more often.

A/N: So, should I continue? Tell me what I should do in the reviews ^^


End file.
